Noshahr Canals
Noshahr Canals is one of the nine multiplayer maps available in the standard edition of Battlefield 3. The map is set in the Port of Noshahr in Iran. The attackers in Rush and the US forces in Conquest start out on an amphibious assault ship. Description This map contrasts the urban and rural with something more industrial. The Noshahr Canals were set up to serve as an industrial harbor, featuring a mix of infantry, land vehicle, and boat gameplay and was the only original map to feature mobile anti-aircraft on consoles. The attackers in Rush start out on an carrier ship and can reach the beachhead by amphibious vehicles (the AMTRAC), boats, and helicopters (one scout one transport). The first set of objectives are located fairly close together (one in a warehouse the other in a tin shed of sorts). The defenders are offered only an anti-aircraft and a Vodnik (usually left neglected as it is fairly useless). It is recommended they attackers gain a foothold as soon as possible as breaking though a well established defense can prove to be very difficult. The second set of objectives are located past the trainyard. One is held in a shipping container and the other near the only major building. At this point teams will recieve tanks to help the effort. The third set of objectives are located up the hill fairly close to each other. One is located in a barracks and the other in a darkened room behind. If at least one objective is not captured quickly, attackers will find the uphill battle tough and will lose plenty of tickets accordingly. The darkened rooms objective is prone to campers and claymores. Throw grenades to flush them out or collapse the sides of the room for some more strategic entrances. The fourth set of objectives are located down the hill in the warehouse and further near some buildings across the road. The latter is usually easily taken as noone bothers defending it. The warehouse is usually taken after taking out the walls so that the tank can defend the charge. The last set of objectives can be found up the road. One is located in a barracks along the shore and the other across the road near some fuel tanks. The one in the barracks is most easily taken as the other has a wall surrounding so a frontal attack on the barracks is usually done before a few attackers will sneak through to set the other. All of the bases on the map have an industrial theme but still have different styles; ex: A is Container Area, B is Dry Dock, C is Train Yard, D is Airfield and E is Stormdrain. Compared with the larger vehicle maps in the game, this allows for tighter infantry and vehicle combat. '' BF3 Noshahr Canals Screen.png|Promo of Noshahr Canals '' Platform Differences *In Conquest, the flags Stormdrain and Airfield are not there (on consoles) *Jets can't be used as well as Attack Helicopters. Transport Helicopters can be used only in Rush. Scout Helicopters replace attack Helicopters (on consoles) *Boats are not on the Russian side (on consoles) de:KanäleBa Category:Maps of Battlefield 3 Category:Stub Category:Maps